In general, if it is desired to provide a cosmetic composition with fresh feeling and superior spreadability, the viscosity of the cosmetic composition is decreased. However, a cosmetic composition with low viscosity has unsatisfactory stability since separation may occur inside a container during transportation or long-term storage. For this reason, a cosmetic composition with low viscosity is provided in a tube or pump container and the user is recommended to shake the cosmetic composition before use in case separation occurs.
However, to shake is not a substantial solution since it is cumbersome and the cosmetic composition contained in the container cannot be used completely without wasting. In addition, the existing container for a cosmetic composition is disadvantageous in that control of ejection amount of the low-viscosity cosmetic composition is difficult and it is difficult to predict ejection direction.
At present, a foam for storage is used to absorb, hold and eject a content in an ink cartridge and also in a cosmetic. A foam for ejection control has a large pore size and is used to pass air or water in an automobile, air conditioner, a water purification system inside a water pipe, a cushioning part of an outdoor goods, etc. No case is reported about use of the existing foam for ejection control in a cosmetic.
In general, an applicator (e.g., a puff) is necessary to take an appropriate amount of a cosmetic composition which is absorbed in an absorber. That is to say, the absorber and the applicator are necessary and they have not been integrated as one body. The inventors of the present disclosure have researched to improve feeling of use by integrating the absorber with the applicator (puff). They differentiated use of foams as ejection control and storage and have studied materials and properties having such uses.